The Bet
by MoonAndIce
Summary: "Oh yeah Brittany? I can beat you at any video game, anytime, anywhere." Brittany took a step closer, equal anger evident in her voice "Bring it on Seville." When those two start a fight, you should do only one thing. Back away, and try not to get involved into their fight. Clearly Simon doesn't have that luck. And it's about time that Alvin learns how to share.


**Hi guys. I've missed you all soooo much. So much has happened in one year, and I must say. It's really good to be back.**

**Also special thanks to one of my best friend here Amon23, for informing you about the reason of my absence! Thanks man! :)**

**Unfortunately my inspirational muses left me, so right now I'm a bit stuck, so I will probably have to read LOTS of fanfictions and such, so that maybe something will click in that head of mine. I will also try to update Threequel till Sunday, but I cannot promise you it's going to be. But if not by Sunday then till the end of the next week I'm 100% sure there will be an update.**

**So anyway, this is just a short drabble, for which I got inspired when I watched my cousin and sister fight over the poor TV remote. It was a bloody third World War and I'm not even kidding.**

* * *

**The Bet**

* * *

Brittany's icy blue eyes gazed at the brightly flickering screen before her. Two custom created humans threw themselves at each other, bright lights and numbers that seemed to be scores flashed across the screen. Brittany pouted a bit, but continued watching the two restless figures battling each other on television with an interest that was equalled zero. She tucked her legs deeper under the light pink blanket and pulled it farther up her torso, covering her small body from unpleasant chilly air. It was a late, cold January evening, and Dave had most probably already fallen asleep in his room. That leaving the 6 teenage chipmunks and chippetes alone, staying up late...what Dave made sure to forbid, but rules, wouldn't be rules if they occasionally got broken, yeah? After all, rules were meant to be broken. And that wasn't even the smallest problem for them.

If you obey the rules, then you get to experience no fun in life. And they definitely didn't like the idea of that.

She sighed and yawned loudly, trying to get the attention from a certain red clothed chipmunk, sitting on a floor in front of her. His face was twisted into a look of pure concentration (Which, she had to say...was probably the first time she had ever seen him have), while his small fingers rapidly mashed buttons on his controller.

"You know it doesn't really matter if you push the buttons harder on that controller-thing. It still won't make you faster." She commented but it seemed as if she wasn't heard.

The small chipette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down. She just knew he was doing that on a purpose. That damned little fur ball.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked again, this time a bit hesitantly as she watched him almost die in that 'epic' videogame battle. "How long are you going to play that game? I really want to watch Agency Milano." She added "That's a new reality show and it's going to be aired tonight for the first time."

"One second." To her surprise Alvin – actually replied, sticking out his tongue as he glared at the screen at the same time. "C'mon you stupid player! Kill that dude already!"

"Seriously Alvin," she began, tossing her blanket off her, trying her best not to whine. Well at least not too much, "I've been sitting here, for _hours_ waiting for you to finish your stupid game!"

Not bothered with her comment at all, the red clothed chipmunk only continued with his videogame.

"Alvin!"

"Just a sec." He replied absentmindedly.

Brittany's eyes narrowed in frustration. She had tried her best not to get too frustrated with Alvin, but it seemed like, if all her effort, to stay calm just disappeared into air. "Alviiiiiiin."

"Hold on Britt." He replied, an annoyed undertone to his voice.

"Alvin I want to watch the show and I want to watch it _now!"_ Brittany sassed back. Alvin, sensing the danger in her tone, reluctantly paused the game and turned to face her, a pleading look stretched across his face.

"C'mon Britt. Don't be a party breaker." He said "_Please _let me just finish this level."

"You said that six levels ago." She replied, crossing her arms in process. "I think it's my turn now," she paused for a second, "What's so cool about playing a stupid videogame anyway?" She had spoken out of resentment towards the game that was keeping her from watching the new TV show.

Alvin's eye twitched when he heard that.

"A stupid video game?" he asked, offense apparent in the tone of his voice. "Videogames aren't stupid!" he stopped and watched as Brittany pouted "In fact they're cool and more interesting that a stupid TV show, and it takes skill to master them."

Brittany's eyes darkened in less than millisecond.

"Skill!?" she hissed. Usually, especially lately, she would try her best to stay patient but after a few hours of watching and waiting for Alvin to finish his game, she was ready to snap. "You don't need skill to play a video game. They're easy."

"You know nothing about games!"

"You know nothing about fashion shows!"

"I don't even know how you two haven't killed each other yet." A voice suddenly rang out, and both chipmunks jumped a bit in surprise, when they saw Simon walk in the room. He sighed and walked closer to the bickering pair, looking as irritated as ever.

"She said that videogames are stupid!" Alvin quickly defended himself, and took a step back – just in case. Simon's blue eyes moved at Alvin's wary step.

"And they are!" The Chipette argued back "They're pointless, and the only thing they do, is making children act more violent."

"Then you probably played lots of games, didn't you?"

"Shut it Alvin." Brittany growled. She looked at him with fire in her eyes, but quickly calmed herself down a bit and turned to face Simon. "What I wanted to say is that the games are pointless and they only spread violence. I don't even know how Dave actually allowed you to purchase it."

"Trust me, you don't even wanna know." Simon sighed and straightened his glasses.

"Well I could have said the same thing about fashion shows." Alvin spat bitterly.

"Alvin, _please,_" Brittany began "You know nothing about fashion." She added and sassily looked at her nails, while Simon sensed the third World War to start anytime soon now...

"As you said; it's pointless." He replied smugly "You know nothing about videogames."

"Puhlees, Alvin." Brittany mocked. "They're too easy."

Alvin's eyes narrowed "Oh yeah Brittany?" he asked angrily "I can beat you at any video game, _anytime, anywhere._"

Simon shut his eyes close, fearing for what was about to come.

"Bring it on Seville." She said, equal anger evident in her voice.

"What's the prize?" Alvin asked, a smirk slowly stretching across his face. He would soooooo win this!

Brittany's mouth opened and closed a second later. She hesitated slightly, thinking if there was a chance that the idea will end in her benefit. "Um...if you win, you get total control of the TV remote for a week. But if I win, I get total control for a week."

Alvin smirked. "Make that a month."

"What?" Simon's eyes widened.

"Deal." Brittany replied with steady tone, although Alvin could have sworn he heard an uncertainty in it.

"WHAT!?" Simon's eyes almost bulged out. Was she totally loco?

"If you win, you get total control of the TV for a month, but if I do – what I will – I get total control for a month."

Brittany tried her best not to please Alvin even more, for showing her she was concerned about the bet, so she tried her best to keep steady composure. "It's a deal."

"How about...right here, in the living room, playing the game I played earlier, Friday evening?" He asked and stretched out his paw for Brittany.

The pink clothed Chipette stiffed a growl in throat and took Alvin's paw, shaking it. "Fine."

"Okay Simon you're the witness." Alvin said with a satisfied smirk playing on his face. "Friday evening, alright?"

Simon sighed and rubbed his head. He knew exactly what was going to happen if Brittany wouldn't win. "Yeah, fine."

With a smirk, still playing widely on his face, Alvin turned to face the Chipette, who wasn't so sure about her chances of winning anymore, but tried not to show it.

"Well Britt, I must say I'm quite surprised actually." Alvin started "People say you're the perfect idiot. Well, I say you're not perfect, but you're doing alright."

Brittany's eyes widened and her paws threatening reached for him "Why you little-"

Luckily for Alvin, Simon jumped in between them and probably saved his brother's life in process. His back turned towards Alvin, he faced the angry Chipette with paws in air as if trying to calm her down. No visible success in doing so. She was like a volcano. Calm for days, but when something ticked her off (*khm* Alvin *khm*) she was ready to erupt.

"Whoa, there," Simon said warily. After all, he had to admit; Brittany _did_ look scary when she was angry. "Britt, as much as I hate to admit that I'm related to that annoyance, Alvin's still my brother, and I'd really appreciate it if he stayed alive."

Alvin only smiled sheepishly in response.

"Fine." Brittany said huffily and stomped out of the room, leaving the two chipmunks behind her. She was totally ticked off, and arguing with that idiot would only make things worse.

Alvin chuckled and then turned back to his paused game, leaving Simon standing alone.

Simon glared at his brother. "You're an idiot."

But the red clothed chipmunk seemed that he hadn't heard him, as he was concentrating on his video game, smirking slightly.

The bespectacled chipmunk sighed and went with paw through his hair. How he wished Brittany would win. It would at least bring Alvin down to Earth for a bit. And after all, he could use some losing once in a while, right? But chances of Brittany winning are highly unlike, and Simon was well aware of the fact if Brittany lost, Alvin's ego would only boost.

"We're screwed."

Once out of the living room, Brittany slumped against the wall. All the anger drained from her body, and was replaced with desperation. The Chipette was well aware of the fact that skill was needed in video games, and that Alvin, had a large amount of skill in that area. He was practically a master at it. She knew that in their household, he was known as the 'champion', as nobody, not even Toby could beat him. And that really told a lot.

She cursed at herself for agreeing to the bet, she would probably lose. All she wanted was to defeat that annoying chipmunk and kill or hurt his already way-too-high ego.

She needed to learn how to play video games, and she needed to learn how _fast._

* * *

"You want me to _what?!" _

"You know I made a beat with Alvin yesterday." She began and earned a nod in reply "The thing is, I said too much. I don't really know how to play videogames. Well in fact...I don't know how to play videogames at all..."she slowly trailed off and heard Simon face palming.

"Oh God..."

"Pleaaase Simon?" Brittany asked, pulling her lip down into a pout that strangely always seemed to work with Alvin.

Simon put his head in paws out of desperation "Out of 7 billion people –and more I believe- in the world, you just had to choose me?"

The Chipette sighed "You're the only one for who I knew I could turn to or at least knew a little something about video games."

"That's nice to know." The blue clothed chipmunk mumbled with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Brittany looked at him warily, her big icy blue eyes, asking for much needed help, while his face seemed expressionless. "Is that a yes?"

Simon slowly looked up and met her eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

The moment he said that, Brittany's mouth broke into a huge smile and she practically leapt forward, wrapping her tiny arms around the taller chipmunk, giving him a bone crushing hug. Simon just continued to stand there awkwardly. He certainly hoped that this Chipette is gonna kick his brother's butt.

"C'mon. We have a lot of work to do." He said and Brittany pulled away. "And trust me when I say that."

* * *

"OhmyGod, OhmyGod, OhmyGod. Get that thing away from me!"

"Brittany calm down!" Simon's voice echoed through the room, as Brittany hid her face in paws when the most disgusting swamp creature, suddenly appeared on her screen out of nowhere. The scream that followed it, wasn't pleasant either. "It's just a game. See?" Simon walked over to the controlled and pressed a few buttons, making the creature walk dizzily in circles before it crashed down, followed with flashing 'Player one won' sign.

Brittany who finally gathered herself up together breathed a sigh of relief, "This is the most disgusting game that I've ever played."

"Britt," Simon began and looked at her, "It's the only game you've ever played."

"Doesn't matter." She pouted, "You guys are weird, and even weirder for playing such games." She paused, "And Alvin is no exception. The games totally brainwashed him. Not that he had any brain before though."

"He likes games Britt. Give him a break." Simon murmured.

"But playing games is so stupid and pointless...and they can almost give you a heart attack." She shuddered at the thought of that disgusting creature, that almost made her jump out of her skin...errr...fur.

"Just like fashion is for guys. We're different. All of us." Simon said slowly and turned back to the game,"We just need to understand each other more." He added and mentioned Brittany to come closer. "Look, all you have to do...is to push the blue button."

Brittany looked at the button he was pointing at and frowned, "That's not blue, that's turquoise."

Simon couldn't help but roll eyes. "Yeah. Okay, whatever."

"No it's a big difference." The pink chipette began, "Especially in fashion. Oh God, you wouldn't believe what happened one day when Jea-" she didn't finish as Simon cut her off.

"Brittany!"

"What?"

Simon frowned "This is not fashion. This is me teaching you how to play video games, and you listening and learning. Not babbling about some colour difference."

Brittany couldn't help but quit down. "Okay."

"Good." Simon mumbled and pointed at the_ turquoise_ button again. "Look. If you time it right...you can double the damage to your opponent by pressing up the red button and then blue."

"It's turquoise..." Brittany mumbled quietly and earned a small glare from the bespectacled chipmunk.

"I'm not going to say anything." Simon sighed, "Here, let's try again."

Brittany's eyes widened as Simon reset the game and motioned her to get ready. She quickly took back the controlled and watched as the game downloaded again.

"Oh my God..." she whispered quietly as she watched the numbers on the screen countdown. "This is how I die."

Ten giant spiders, five disgusting and scary swamp creatures and three epic but yet devastating battles against Simon later, Brittany was once again watching her pink character fall to the ground. Quite no lady like...

She groaned and threw herself, face down forward, growling into the ground out of angriness and desperate. If by any chance she won this game against Alvin on Friday, she's...she's...well Brittany couldn't find the words to say. All she could have thought of is Alvin's mocking laughter after her possible future defeat against him.

Her eyes narrowed at that thought.

She was many things, but a loser –especially against that annoyance- wasn't one of them.

Simon carefully watched her as she slowly sat up again, looking a bit calmer than before.

"Again?" he asked encouragingly.

She nodded, with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Again."

* * *

Brittany hesitantly walked into the room, with a prayer repeating in her head like a record. This was the day. This was the day that could either be the beginning of the end, or a start of a new era in Seville household. Creepy.

She looked up and saw a pair of controllers already resting on a firm ground, waiting for them to start the game. She couldn't help but narrow her eyes when she spotted a familiar egoistic chipmunk leaning against one of them smirking widely down at her.

She walked over to him trying hard to hide the building rage that threatened to come up.

"Now Alvin, Brittany..." Simon started quickly before either of them could start a fight. That was the last thing they needed right now. "I hope you don't mind it, but a few friends of ours also wanted to watch this infamous battle." He said and pointed at the three remaining chipmunks; Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore, sitting all smiley on a couch, nibbling down on a popcorn.

"_Great."_ Brittany thought, her confidence falling down greatly. "_Just what I needed."_

"Not at all." Alvin's confident voice echoed through the room and he turned to face the pink clothed Chipette standing next to him, looking slightly defeated already. "I hope you're prepared to lose."

"Speak for yourself you weasel."

Alvin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Ready?" Simon asked and both chipmunks nodded, taking their places next to each other, clenching the controllers tightly in their paws.

"This is gonna be sooo good." Theodore's excited cry broke the tension.

"You bet!" Eleanor replied and put popcorn in her mouth "I hope Brittany wins."

Jeanette nodded, totally agreeing with her younger sister.

Back to Alvin, Brittany and Simon...The characters were chosen. The game had begun.

The instant the characters appeared, both of the chipmunks took off. Each of their characters had different abilities, pros and cons, and they had to be careful not to waste too much of already small amount of energy at the very beginning of the game.

Both chipmunks were focused, their eyes glued to the screen, the only noise that was breaking the tension came out of the speakers...plus occasional gasps from Eleanor and Theodore, while Jenette tried to keep straight composure. Every once in a while, Simon would make some sort of encouraging remark, mostly for the Chipette he was rooting for, but it seemed like nobody even listened to him.

Thanks to Simon's training, the game went smoothly so far, for the Chipette. Usually Alvin was in lead, but the positions changed every once in a while, making the game even more tense than thought it was.

Alvin was surprised at how well Brittany had done so far. She easily survived battles and 'run ins' with the creatures, and Alvin had to admit it in his head, that she was quite a match in skill. She didn't even get scared when a swamp monster or a gigantic spider jumped out of nowhere at her character.

Brittany exhaled nervously when Alvin took a lead again and Simon subconsciously found himself biting nails.

Alvin smirked. Now he was certain he was going to win. After all, he was 'the champion' of playing video game.

Brittany was good, he would admit it, but he was confident that she couldn't have learned that much in only five days to beat him.

He was wrong.

So wrong.

A few flickering scenes of fighting and battling each other later, Alvin was left staring at his character's not-so-cool fall, his mouth wide as the words 'Player two Won' flashed across the screen a few times, before the game shut down.

Brittany was just as surprised, but the momentary shock was forgotten in a second when she finally realized.

She won.

"Yes!" Simon jumped in air with a large grin on his face, as he watched Brittany almost be tackled down when her sisters hugged her. He laughed when she let out a girly cry of happiness and jumped on her tippy-toes.

But an uncommon loss of words from his brother, made him turn around to face him. The moment he saw Alvin, Simon barely held back laughter.

The red clothed chipmunk could only stare at now blank TV screen, still too stunned and shocked to do anything. A girl had just beaten him in a video game. And not just any girl, but Brittany.

That only made it worse.

"Plot twist of the century, right?" Simon smirked and patted Alvin's shoulder

"I knew I should've pressed that damned blue button." Alvin cursed, quietly but Louis enough for other chipmunks to hear. Simon only rolled with eyes, totally satisfied with end result, although he couldn't help but feel a small pile of sympathy for his brother. After all, one month is a long wait.

Alvin turned around when he heard Brittany's happy squeals. She noticed that and pulled away from her sisters' embrace and walked over to him, with a wide, sassy smirk stretched around her face. She stretched out a hand to Alvin, with a wide grin never leaving her face. "The remote please, Seville."

Defeated he sighed and handed the remote over, muttering something about revenge and rematch, to which Brittany just rolled eyes. "Thank you." She smirked at his defeated expression, and was ready to turn around, when she remembered something, and stopped herself from doing so. "Oh...and by the way..." her eyes sparkled with mischief "The button isn't blue. It's turquoise."

* * *

**So this is it.**

**Personally, I don't like it. Don't like it at all, but I tried...Well I haven't written anything in over 1 year so yeah. After medical treatment I took a few weeks of break from everything and studied English and Spanish even more, so that results in my upcoming updates, new stories etc. should be better.**

**So yeah...As I said before; this is just more like a small test if I can still write anything, but just as I expected...I'm not satisfied with it. Could've done better.**

**And now I'm going to hit the hay, because it's almost midnight here where I am, and I'm bloody tired. Luckily I don't have school tomorrow, so...coma till 12am? Yaay**

**Thanks for reading & review :)**


End file.
